the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vatura Amador
Vatura Amador is reconized throughout the five countries as Adradia's Ambassador, residing at Corida Castle in south-west Adradia. She is an 18 year old born to the Arian tribe in south Adradia, and lived there until she was thirteen, when she became Ambassador and moved to the palace. Vatura is a descendant of Honora, first chosen of Adradia, The Swan Goddess, and in return holds the current position. Vatura wields a scimitar, knives, or no weapons at all, and has the ability to harness the power of water. History Pre-Trials of Fate/Early Life Book One: Trials of Fate Book Two: Chancing Fate Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Original Future Intended Had Fate not gotten in the way, Vatura would still have become Ambassador of Adradia. However, she would have been chosen rather later, and would have lost much of her experience. Because of the marriage laws put in place long before she was born, she still would eventually have been paired with royalty, most likely Prince Kai of her own country. Despite their long-lived friendship, it would not have been a love marriage for several years. Vatura would have eventually become queen, when Kai's older brother Hart was killed in a fire. She would have mothered Adradia's next two princes, with a three year age difference between them, and the younger would have become Adradia's next Ambassador. Vatura would have died at age 38, in an assassination attempt targeting her husband. She would have been mourned by her country as queen, and Adraida's tribes would never have been the same. Personality Vatura is known to be very assertive and harsh. Despite her deep affiliation with water, she is often associated with fire because of her sharp personality, along with her fairly dark skin, which she is rather disgusted by at first. Vatura is closely loyal to Adradia, her own country, but there is a chance of her turning against others. Before Trials of Fate, she had a deeply-seeded dislike of Adoirians at first, and is genuinely worried about how associated she is with them. Vatura is very slick and clever, neatly fitting her appearance. Her loyalty, integrity, and intelligence are some of the things that made her a good choice as an ambassador. She has a lot of fortitude-strength of mind-and will stick firmly to her beliefs. Occasionally, she has been stuck between two entirely different beliefs, both of which she find to hold some truth. First, she has a firm belief that everyone is perfect the way they are, and no one has to change for anyone else's benefit. On the other hand, she also believes that everyone has the potential to learn and grow. The people wanted someone who would put other countries in their places and could actually change things. She has a tendency to speak in long, difficult-to-understand sentences, occasionally using words she can't even spell. Vatura has a soft spot for the people who don't have a voice. And since she is one of the ones who actually does, she's perfectly happy to spend all day listening to complaints and debating over little, unimportant things. If a discussion (argument) doesn't go her way, she's likely to try to find some distraction, and isn't going to admit defeat even with another just-as-stupid fight. She knows how to find people's buttons, and when angry will ruthlessly push them. While she is popular with people from her own nation, she's hardly well-loved in other countries because of how firmly she sticks to the belief that her people are separated from the ocean. That's also a point she has continually come back to throughout her life. In her heart, Vatura is truly a good person, but she just has an odd way of showing it. She has a dry, sarcastic sense of humor, a confident streak a mile long, and more pride than any lion. She has a way of smirking or standing off to the side that infuriates some people. She believes all have the potential to be great, if they only have the chance to prove it. That means that she has a way of letting people fight their own battles, and has trouble deciding whether assistance or input from her are actually required. She has trouble simply biting her lip and backing off, but does tend to come through when it is truly important. Fears *Drowning *Failure *Losing the respect of people she cares about *Betrayal *Having no Purpose *Spiders *Absolute Perfection Appearance Vatura is noted for being a naturally-born swimmer, lean, tall, and agile. She has an odd, slick look about her, which makes her at times both hard to spot and impossible to miss. Because she is from Southern Adradia, her skin is a bit darker, with corresponding eyes and hair. Near the beginning of Trials of Fate, Vatura cuts her hair, something very few Tribe Women do. It used to hang to her elbows, but instead stays in a neat, elegant, silky bob around her face. Her hair color is dark brown, although it is naturally highlighted. At times, it can appear almost black when wet. Vatura's eyes are a dark brown, but if looked at closely, small coppery flecks can also be seen. Her eyes are noted for changing in certain lights, occasionally gaining an almost gold tinge. When Vatura is angered, they can appear a bit surprising, almost sparking when she is truly angry. The few times she cries, they sometimes become lighter, occasionally taking on a green tinge. Vatura has a strong dislike of dresses, coming from a tribe where both men and women are dressed for agility and speed. After much trial and tribulation, she has settled on a style that reflects that of her country, and will accept almost none of the finery generally offered to her. She enjoys dressing similarly to Adradia's Military, and wears clothes similarly made, but created specifically for her. This jacket is of dark blue leather. For her trial by water, she was forced by Adradia into a traditional Adradian dress. However, she was glad to find that it did not have a long, trailing skirt, nor did it particularly restrict her movement. It was black, covered in shimmering flower designs. As a wolf, Vatura's fur is coppery-brown and black. It is sleek and good for shedding water, and she is noted to be long-limbed, allowing her to run or swim at great speeds. Whether she is a wolf or a human, her eyes remain a very similar color, though as a wolf they gain an amber-like quality. File:Vatura's_Dress.jpg|Vatura's Dress for the Trial of Water File:Vatura_Hates_Dresses.jpg|Exactly the sort of dress Vatura hates File:Vatura_Wolf.jpg|Vatura as a wolf Relationships Haven Archer Roy Astinley Luminita Lupei Yelizaveta Lyubov Adradia, the Swan Goddess Adoiri, the Phoenix God Fulger, the Triple Wolf Goddess Sleryn, the Bear God Ilmenyev, the Fox God Fate The Immortal Man Destiny The Immortal Prince Kai of Adradia Prince Hart of Adradia Possessions Scimitar Vatura owns a scimitar, given to her when she was fourteen. Though she doesn't like larger weapons, she carries it with her almost always, and is mentioned to be very proud of it because of its graceful, sleek design, saying it corresponds with the country it comes from. It was created in Fulger by Luminita Lupei. Necklaces Vatura owns many, many necklaces, buying any that catch her fancy. Some days, she can wear more than a dozen, though most of the time the plurality hang in her hut on the island in Cordia Lake. All children in Vatura's tribe are given carved swan necklaces upon reaching the age of six. Vatura's is made of rosewood. Upon coming to the palace when she was thirteen, Vatura was also given a second necklace, meant to symbolize her new status as an ambassador. She also has a third necklace, a single feather on a silver chain. This was a swan feather she found when she was fifteen, after her victory in the . She calls it one of her many good luck charms, and wears it around her neck with the rest. Swan Pin When she came to the palace, Vatura was also given a swan pin. Each Ambassador has been given their own unique Adradian pin. When they leave office, each pin is put on display in the Gallery of Ambassadors in Cordia Castle, displayed for all future generations. Adradian Military Jacket While Vatura is not technically part of Adradia's Military, she does often dress the part. Perhaps because of her deep dislike of dresses, Vatura is constantly finding other ways to dress. She enjoys appearing to be similar to her country's military. Her particular jacket was tailored specifically for her by the same team that designed the uniforms of their army. Abilities Swimming Vatura is naturally a very powerful swimmer. With her strong lungs and powerful limbs, she is able to cross bodies of water quickly or stay beneath the surface for long amounts of time. Everything about her is made for speed, her hair was even cut partially to lose the extra weight. Linguistics Vatura is well-schooled in the dialects of many Adradian tribes, along with managing several other obscure languages. She knows hand signals used by Adradia's Military and tribal hunting parties, and can read and write in several other languages. Fighting/Weaponry Upon moving to Cordia Castle, Vatura was taught how to handle a variety of weapons. She is fairly good at archery, skilled with knives, a scimitar, or a spear, and is quite capable of holding her own with no weapons; she is naturally built slick and light, made for agility and speed. She does not, however, manage well with swords or axes, deeming them to be "clunky" and "purposely weighted". Vatura has strong legs, allowing for hard, strong kicks, and is quite good at using the weight of her opponents against them. Water Elemental Power After her Trial of Water in Trials of Fate, Vatura gained the ability to control, manipulate, and freeze water. When controlling large amounts of her element, Vatura seems to give off even more confidence than normal, and is perfectly relaxed with her element. It takes much work for long periods of time for her to actually begin to tire. She can survive under water considerably longer than the average human, and can sometimes give minor frostbite when angry. She may be able to manipulate water inside the bodies of others-chocking them, causing bleeding, etc.- but never would, considering it treacherous and amoral. Trivia *Vatura was created by Fictionpress author Celtic Gold. *She is the second-oldest of the chosen, older than Haven by several months. *Vatura is descended from Honora, the child Adradia saved before becoming a goddess, and her first Ambassador. *She fears drowning because it is something she has never had to worry about. *Vatura is Sinhalan for Water. *Amador is a Spanish and Portuguese last name, meaning 'to love'. *Despite her disliking of swords, one of her preferred weapons is a scimitar . *Vatura has a deep fondness for green apples. *After posting Vatura's appearance as a wolf, Celtic decided she liked it so much that she turned it into the wallpaper on her computer. *After five years, Vatura absolutely despises any class in etiquette, while she finds diplomacy, linguistics, and weaponry fascinating. Category:Characters Category:Chosen